Zorra Total 2
by metabee.x
Summary: Uma nova festa no mundo dos animes,onde tudo acontece.


**Zorra Total 2**

**Alvoroço total no mundo dos desenhos,uhu mais uma festa iria acontecer.**

**De tão boa que havia sido a última resolveram repetir a dose.**

**Dessa vez a festa iria acontecer em um local muito especial,a favela do morro do urubu,em um barraco de 10 metros de largura por 40 metros de cumprimento.**

**Quem alugou o barraco em questão foi o Tio patinhas que ao contrário do q todos pensam,não e nada mão de vaca,pelo contrário ele é até mão aberta de mais.**

**O problema dele é que tinha muitas dividas,devia para 3 agiotas,pagava 5 pensões alimentícias,sendo que uma delas para a pequena sereia com quem teve um caso de 2 anos e meio,chegando a ter uma filha meio peixe,meio pata para a qual deram o nome de Rubinéia Patôncia.**

**Mas voltando a festa,todos foram convidados como da outra vez e muitos tiveram que tomar avião para vir,tirando Goku e seus amigos que vieram voando...**

**Os primeiros a chegar foram:**

**Shurato,Lengue e Leiga.**

**Eles estranharam um pouco o clima do Brasil,inclusive Shurato e Leiga tiveram uma diarréia infernal e Lengue até desmaiou...**

**Chegando na entrada do barraco foram recebidos por Mu de áries,que estava fazendo um bico para poder pagar um empréstimo que fez no banco Bradesco a 5% de juros ao mês.**

**-Oi Mu tudo bom,pergunto Shurato.**

**-Tudo na paz-respondeu Mú.**

**Shurato continuou a falar:**

**-Mú já chegou bastante gente?**

**_Não,na verdade vocês são os primeiros a chegar disse Mu.**

**-Mas podem entrar,vão se acomodando e também o cozinheiro está ai vocês devem conhece-lo é o Battousai**

**-Ele corta um pepino como ninguém completou Mu.**

**Então eles entraram no barraco foram falar com Battousai.**

**-Eae grande Bat falou Leiga.**

**-Tudo beleza respondeu Battousai.**

**-Bat,o que você pretende fazer pra galera comer?-perguntou Shurato.**

**-Bom,to pensando em fazer de entrada algo leve tipo uma feijoada,de prato principal uma lasanha de escargo e sobremesa mousse de jaboticaba-disse Battousai.**

**-Hum minha boca encheu d'água-disse Leiga.**

**Lengue que estava com eles foi ao banheiro retocar o baton,e lá encontrou Branca de neve que estava arrasada porque o seu príncipe tinha sido comido pelo Dragão branco de olhos azuis.**

**Elas conversaram durante uma hora mais ou menos e quando saíram a maioria dos convidados já havia chegado.**

**Logo de cara na saída do banheiro,encontraram Rakeshi que estava lindaaaa,com uma blusa roxa,calça jeans desbotada e uma sandália de dedo de couro que havia comprado em uma feira de hipie em santos.**

**Rakeshi estava de mau humor e nem falou com as amigas.**

**O mau humor dela era devido a seu amado Shurato estar papeando a meia hora com Videl,que estava sem seu marido Gohan porque este teve que fazer hora extra no seu emprego de barman da corporação cápsula.**

**No meio do salão,Shun que já tinha bebido uns drinks a mais dançava o hit do momento.**

**(Vai lacraia,vai lacraia,vai lacraia,vai lacraia).**

**Leiga estava comendo um pão com ovo e tomando cerveja com groselha que Battousai fez pra ele no capricho.**

**Na ala feminina como não poderia deixar de ser,rolava a maior fofoca da vida alheia.**

**Nessa ala estavam:**

**Sailor Vênus,May Téa e Kyone.**

**-May você soube da última?perguntou Kyone**

**-O que?disse May.**

**-O sr.Kaio casou com a mãe do Ash e parece que ela vai fazer o primeiro bebê de proveta pokemon,ela esta louca para tem um Arcanine-disse Kyone.**

**_Isso não é nada retrucou Vênus.**

**-Pior é a baranga da Sakura que mesmo tendo como seu marido aquele gato do Shaoran,resolveu trai-lo com o nojento do Majin boo.(o gordo).-disse Vênus.**

**-Ele está tão arrasado que tentou se matar comendo três quilos de panqueka do barzinho do mestre Kame,mas sorte dele que naquele dia o mestre Kame fez a panqueka sem pimenta,então ele só teve uma indigestão terrível e os médicos resolveram tudo fazendo uma lavagem.**

**No centro do salão a mesa farta de alimentos,refrigerecos e cachaças de todas as marcas.**

**Havia um frango gigante no centro da mesa que estava despertando a curiosidade de todos,até que Tristan criou coragem e perguntou para Battousai o que era a ave gigante.**

**Battousai prontamente respondeu e disse:**

**_A sim meu caro Tristan,esse e o nosso bom e velho amigo Frangolino.**

**-O pobre coitado foi atropelado por um caminhão quando vinha para cá,e eu achei um pecado perder tanta carne e resolvi assa-lo-disse Battousai.**

**Voltando para a cozinha,Battousai depara-se com uma cena terrível.**

**A cozinha estava uma zona porque Jerry tentou pegar um naco de parmesão e Tom o perseguiu derrubando tudo.**

**Battousai teve que arrumar tudo antes de prosseguir fazendo os alimentos para os famintos que ali estavam.**

**Lindinha e Docinho também estavam no local,sendo que Lindinha estava de camisola do Taz e ouvindo no seu discman o último cd de Kelly Key.  
(Me ganhou com esse jeito de menino,tão alegre,tão meigo e distraído,eu não sei onde esse amor vai me levar-esse amor vai me levar).**

**No canto esquerdo barraco Yugi e Joe disputavam uma partida de cartas.**

**_Eu invoco a elfa tarada-disse Yugi.**

**Joe se defende invocando o dragão rosa choque com olhos azuis piscina em modo de ai ai ui ui.**

**Mas o dragão não resistiu a magia poderosa da elfa tarada-o golpe chupão em v na nuca.**

**Em seguida Joe saca a carta barata cascuda,uma carta rara e poderosa.**

**Mas Yugi tinha a defesa perfeita contra tal carta-o mago pasteleiro fundido com a carta spray baygonos.**

**Essa jogada de Yugi acabou de vez com Joe o qual resolveu se entregar e disse:**

**-Yugi seu pé di barro,não da pra te vencer buaaaaaaaa.**

**Vegeeta que estava perto da mesa vestido com uma bermuda com desenho do capitão América,camisa azul bebe escrito atrás(morte ao vermes insolentes e toscos),e um tênis da marca Albatroz teve uma visão.**

**Sua linda esposa acabara de chegar,linda,explendorosa,magnífica,vestindo uma mini saia roxa com triângulos pretos(chique no úrtimo),um bustie mínimo que dava mais volume a seus lindos seios que ela acabara de siliconar colocando próteses extra larges tamanho 67,e uma sandália da Sandy com meia vermelha.**

**Veggeta que nem é um ser romântico,não agüentou e falou para Bulma:**

**_Arri égua Bulma como você está linda meu amor.**

**Obrigadinha meu tigrão,você também está um gato-disse Bulma.**

**-Então vamos dançar um pouco minha azeitoninha?-disse Veggeta.**

**_Vamos lá meu Hulk asiático.**

**Então foram para o meio do salão dançar.**

**Estava tocando uma música lindaaaa.**

**(Quer dançar?quer dançar?o tigrão vai te ensinar,eu vou passar cerol na mão,vou sim).**

**Bulma dançava fazendo movimentos rítmicos pulsantes que deixou a festa toda enlouquecida,inclusive Yusuke que estava andando de patins por ali olhou pra ela e perdeu o controle,batendo de cara no peito do Colossos que por sua vez voou pra cima da Tempestade que se irritou tanto que fez chover em cima do professor Xavier causando um curto na cadeira de rodas dele.**

**Wolverine começou a roer as unhas,de tão perturbado que ficou com a dança de Bulma.**

**Vegeeta viu os olhares e gritou:**

**-Vermes insolentessssssssssss,parem de olhar para o meu pesseguinho ou soltarei um resplendor final aqui dentro para acabar com todos vocês.**

**O Homen invisível que estava ali falou:**

**_Tenta a sorte mané,quero ver você me achar hehe.**

**Mas todos entenderam a ameaça do príncipe dos sayajins foram cada um pro seu canto.**

**Piu-piu que tinha dado cria cantava para nanar seu filhotes.**

**(Cinco gatinhos foram passear,além das montanhas pra nos devorar,a mamãe gritou-vovó vem cá-e a vovó falou:já vou pro gatinho esfolar).**

**Hiei que estava apaixonado por Mucuro recitava poesias para todos ouvirem.**

**-Estava na rua,esperando meu amor passar,ela passou no busão eu não vi:'(.**

**-Melhor amar sofrendo do que sofrer sem amar!!!**

**Yusuke estava morrendo de fome,mas não queria comer nada feito por Battousai,porque eles brigaram um mês antes por uma besteira.**

**Yusuke chamou Battousai de moçoila das faca grande por causa da roupa dele e Battousai não gostou nada chegando inclusive a agredir Yusuke com seu golpe amakakeru.**

**Yusuke só sobreviveu porque no exato momento do golpe escorregou em uma bolinha de gude que os anjinhos tinham deixado cair,desviando-se assim do golpe.**

**Então Yusuke viu do outro lado da rua um boteco meia boca com a seguinte placa na frente:**

** _Prato do dia**

** _Farofa com zoião-guisado de perna de peixe-reméla de tucuné.**

** _Compre o prato completo e ganhe de brinde um guaraná convenção.**

**Yusuke não pensou duas vezes,atravessou a rua e foi lá pedir esse grude de primeira qualidade.**

**Chegando lá falou:**

**-Eae truta quanto ta o rango?**

**O dono do bar era mister Magoo que respondeu:**

**_Tá 2 conto pra come aqui,e 3 pra quentinha;Vai quere ou não maluco se não vai da linha na pipa que tenho mais o que fazer-disse mister Magoo.**

**-I ó o cara,falou Yusuke.**

**-Se liga coroa,vai com calma,fica na Nice vou levar sim pode preparar 2 quentinha pra viagem,mas ó eu tenho direito a 2 refri convenção ein!-disse Yusuke.**

**-I tem um pobrema-falou Magoo.**

**-Só tenho um convenção,o outro pode ser bacana?perguntou ele.**

**Hummm pensou Yusuke.**

**-Ok tudo bem veio,mas então me da um desconto de 1 real?tem o dom?-falou Yusuke.**

**-Firmeza,respondeu Magoo.**

**Então foi Magoo e preparou o rango de Yusuke,que depois que pegou a comida e saiu,voltou para o barraco e comeu tudinho dando apenas uma garfada para Goku que já tinha comido três quilos de batata doce,repolho cozido com mussarela,50 pedaços de torta de banana com canela e tomado 3 litros de coca-cola diet pra não engordar,mas ainda estava com fome.**

**Sebastião estava aflito debaixo da mesa,morrendo de medo porque tinha ouvido Battousai dizer que precisava de uma crustáceo para cozinhar para a Bela que estava grávida da fera,e estava com desejo de comer crustáceo com geléia de morango e caldo de mocotó,tudo isso com queijo parmesão ralado por cima.**

**De repente ouve-se uma buzina.**

**-Bi biii fon fonnn-biiiiiiiiii biiiiiiii fonnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Todos correram para fora pra ver quem era.**

**E viram um carro muito louco.**

**(Um chevette 78,azul escuro com rodas cromadas de liga leve,motor de 3 jumentos e movido a álcool zulu).**

**Para surpresa de todos salta de dentro dela Hyoga de cisne que havia se tornado um bicheiro de sucesso e sua esposa Estrela de fogo.**

**Mas Hyoga deu um gelo em todos e entrou sem falar com ninguém.**

**Shunrei que estava ali com Shiryu falou:**

**_Nossa shiry o que houve com o Hyoga-perguntou ela.**

**_Sei la respondeu ele.**

**Ouvi dizer que ele anda agora com uma galera da pesada,um grupo chamado os perigosos da zona da mangueira,parece que esse grupo está envolvido com contrabando de ursinhos carinhos,pica-paus e parece-me que eles são os culpados pela morte do pai do Action man,que se vingou deles explodindo sua principal fonte de renda,uma fábrica de máscara de Bob esponja,fantasias de Bob esponja e até miojo de Bob esponja sabor escargo.**

**_Nossa que meleca-disse shunrei.**

**De repente na porta,chega Tenchi Muyo abraçado como Ryoko e Aeca.**

**Ele era conhecido como o don Juan oriental já que todas as garotas eram afim dele.**

**Tenchi estava vestido com um macacão de mecânico,e um tênis nike.**

**Ryoko e Aeca estavam vestidas com calça boca de sino,camisas esportes com um desenho do Tenchi na frente e atrás a seguinte frase(Tenchi is macho man),e chinelos havaianas rosas.**

**Eles chegaram e foram direto para a mesa de alimentos,pois estavam famintos porque tinham pego um transito terrível na marginal pinheiros,por causa de um acidente que tinha acontecido lá.**

**O piloto de corrida Speed racer dormiu no volante e bateu no carro da Penélope charmosa,que estava com o seguro vencido e por isso deu um rebú danado,tiveram que esperar o Inspetor Bugiganga chegar para fazer o b.o,foi um fuá daqueles mas tudo se resolveu bem.**

**Então Patolino subiu no palco improvisado que tinham feito lá e deu a seguinte idéia:**

**_Por quê não fazemos o seguinte:cada um de nós que tiver coragem sobe aqui e canta uma música para homenagear nossa amada ou amado-disse o Patolino.**

**O povo era meio tímido,relutou um pouco mais acabaram aceitando já que não tinha muita coisa pra fazer mesmo.**

**O primeiro a subir no palco foi Shiryu,para homenagear sua bombonierzinha como ele mesmo a chamava.**

**-Galera,já vou logo avisando;Sou meio desafinado mas preciso demonstrar meu imenso amor cantando para Shunrei-disse Shiryu.**

**Então ele começou a cantar:**

**(Mina,seus cabelo é da hora,seu corpo é um violão,meu docinho de côcô,ta me deixando louco).**

**Shunrei e metade da festa se emocionou com tamanha sensibilidade do Dragão.**

**Shunrei gastou um rolo de papel higiênico primavera para secar as lagrimas.**

**Ele desceu do palco e deu um longo beijo nela.**

**O próximo a subir foi Gaguinho que cantou uma música para Margarida que tinha se divorciado do Pato Donald porque o pegou no flagra com Papa léguas que tinha assumido seu lado feminino publicamente na revista óia só rapa.**

**Gaguinho então começou a cantar:**

**(Você mijou,mijou,mijou gou fora,se num cago,se num cagosto de mim,se vai caga,se vai cagarrafa embora,e se fode,se fode,se fode,se fode,fode,fode,fode,fode desse jeito não da(refrão-não daaaaaaaaaa).**

**Depois de meia hora que Gaguinho levou para cantar essa pequena música,ninguém mais quis cantar porque ficaram desanimados.**

**Nesse momento chega a Família Addams em peso.**

**A vovó já chegou fazendo bruxaria e transformou o Pepe legal em uma pizza de anchovas para tentar come-lo,tentar porque antes se quer dela chegar perto Donatello chegou e devorou o pobre Pepe em uma bocada só.**

**Gomes e Morticia deram a sorte de chegar bem na hora que estava tocando sua música favorita.**

**(Eu sou a mosca que pousou em sua sopa).**

**Ao som de tal melosa eles foram dançar.**

**Tropeço arranjou briga com Blade que já havia eliminado todos os vampiros e agora era caçador de Franksteins e Lobisomens.**

**Vandinha levou uma cantada de Johnny Bravo que chegou nela e falou:**

**-Eae gata afins ein ein?disse Johnny**

** A resposta de Vandinha foi a seguinte:**

**(Som)Splish,splash.**

**Ela lhe deu dois tabefes no pé da orelha e o chamou delicadamente de (ser nojento e asqueroso comedor de morcegos vesgos).**

**Feio tentou flertar com a Vaca irmã do Frango mas também se deu mau porque a Vaca estava loucamente apaixonada pelo Pluto.**

**Em outro local da festa,o Homem de ferro estava dançando e falando:**

**_Glub,glub,glub,blau,blau nenêm fez toto,fez totosinho.**

**O pobre Homem de ferro estava com problemas mentais devido a uma tortura que sofreu por parte de terroristas franceses,que o torturaram por ordem do Caveira vermelha.**

**Eles simplismente fizeram ele assistir três horas seguidas sem intervalo de Bob esponja e depois que o pobre Homem de ferro já estava com começo de lobotomia,babando,eles deram o golpe fatal.**

**Obrigaram ele a ver 50 páginas de fotos da Éguinha pocotó que havia saído nua na revista Playhorse de feverereiro.**

**Battousai também arranjou uma briga com o Hulk,porque o verdugo o chamou de moçoila espadachin.**

**Battousai não gostou obviamente e partiu pra briga chegando a acertar o peito de Hulk com uma espadada,fazendo voar sangue verde pra tudo que é lado.**

**A briga só parou quando o chefe da segurança Inuyasha chegou e desferiu um golpe de sua espada macumbeira contra Hulk.**

**O golpe dessa espada faz o cabra dormi na hora e acorda depois de três horas achando que é um Smurf.**

**Rakeshi vomitou no colo de Shurato ao ver uma cena nojenta e repugnante.**

**(Arbok devorando um Ratata inteirinho).**

**Kurama Yoko havia se dado mau no ramo de vender artigos made in Paraguai porque a alfândega havia apreendido 500 conto de mercadorias suas e ficou preso em bangu 1 durante um mês na mesma cela em que estavam os Irmão metralha.**

**Depois que solto ele entrou no ramo de exportação de filmes.**

**Kurama importava filmes dos Estados Unidos,readaptava os títulos e passava no Brasil para o povo do nordeste.**

**Então Kurama estava com o seguinte cartaz pendurado em seu pescoço:**

**(Não percam,não percam as seguintes readaptações feitas por Kuramas movies).**

**_A cabrita aprumada=uma linda mulher.**

**_Xi nóis tamo é lascado=fim dos dias.**

**_Arranca rabo no céu=star wars.**

**_Um lambari com nome de muié=um peixe chamado Wanda.**

**_Os jagunço de zóio rasgado=os sete samurais.**

**_Cheirinho de cabocla=perfume de mulher.**

**_Um cabra fi duma égua de quem ninguém desconfia=um cidadão acima de qualquer suspeita.**

**_Tora,tora,tora=ochente,ochente,ochente.**

**-A onça viada=a pantera cor de rosa.**

**_Os fi do mudinho=filhos do silêncio**

**Kurama fez a festa do povo vendendo muitos ingressos por 4 reais cada um.**

**Só o Mickey comprou 30 para a família já que Mickey era um louco por cinema.**

**Gomamon estava nadando na piscina de plástico de um metro por 1 metro e 3 litros d'água que o Homem elástico tinha montado no local.**

**Shurato galanteador como era chegou em Sailor Júpiter e falo:**

**_Lita você ta uma gatinha ein-disse Shurato.**

**Lita que já estava irritada porque quebrou a unha quando foi dar um soco no Noturno mas este se teletransportou na hora e ela acertou a barriga do Apocalypse.vira para ele e diz:**

**_É mesmo Shurato?disse ela**

**_Mas de que adianta nós mulheres sermos gatinhas se os homens são cachorro e só querem saber das galinhas-disse ela(que bomba ein).**

**Shurato ficou até vermelho de vergonha e saiu de fininho.**

**Então Kami sama subiu no palco e fez o seguinte anúncio:**

**Iam ser escolhidos o rei e rainha da festa.**

**O vencedor iria ganhar além do título o seguinte prêmio:**

**Uma torradeira black and decker,um radinho de pilha c.c.e e um ano de cesta básica grátis.**

**O grande momento chegou e o vencedor iria ser anunciado.**

**O vencedor como rei da festa é-gritou Kami sama.**

**-Sanozuki Sagaraaaaaaaaaa-falou ele.**

**Sano subiu no palco para receber a coroa de rei.**

**Ele estava com um bermudão verde musgo com desenho dos ursinhos gammy,uma camisa escrito em letras garrafais a seguinte frase(it's we on the tape),isso na frente,porque atrás estava escrito(i am more i-dead for the dolphins),e uma sandália do seninha.**

**Todos começaram a gritar:**

**-Discurso,discusro.**

**Sano então falou:**

**-Gostaria de agradecer a todos que votaram em mim e avisar aos que não votaram que tão na roça-disse Sano**

**-Também gostaria de agradecer a minha raposita que foi quem escolheu a linda roupa que estou vestindo.**

**_Gostaria de complementar-disse ele,dizendo que eu desejo a paz mundial e também desejo uma morte bem cruel para a maldita baleia Mobidick,pois ela comeu todas as sardinhas do rio Osaka no qual eu pescava.**

**Sano desceu do palco para ser anunciado a rainha da festa.**

**E com orgulho e prazer que anuncio a rainha da festa que é-disse Kami sama.**

**_Shunnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Shun ficou emocionado e começou a se debulhar em lágrimas,pois ele sempre sonhou ser a rainha do baile ou da festa e nunca tinha conseguido realizar esse sonho até o momento.**

**Ele subiu ao palco para receber a coroa.**

**Estava vestido com uma roupa de enfermeira padrão que havia roubado da Barbie enfermeira,a tiara lunar que pegou emprestado com sua amiga Sailor moon,e uma sandália de bailarina que pegou emprestado com Chichi mulher de Goku,na boca um lindo batom vermelho sangue que realçava seus lábios carnudos.**

**Shun agradeceu a todos pela realização de seu sonho,mas não conseguiu falar muito.pois o choro não deixava as palavras saírem.**

**Ykki via de longe a felicidade do irmão e se emocionou também,pois sabia o quanto Shun havia esperado tal momento.**

**Ao som da música.**

**(Dança da motinha,dança da motinha,dança da motinha as popozuda perde a linha),Shun desceu do palco para comemorar o titulo de rainha da festa.**

**A mulher gato estava no cio e subindo pelas paredes,porque Batman não queria saber dela e estava dando em cima da mulher aranha,o que causou um ciúme danado em Robin que falou:**

**-Santa baranga mocréiuda.**

**-Está dando em cima do meu morcegão querido.**

**A festa a essas alturas já chegava ao fim,todos se divertiram a pampa,a festa foi elogiada nas colunas sociais do jornal do morro, jornal (Truta forte News).**

**Os últimos a sairem da festa foram os faxineiros Tico e Teco e o copeiro The Flash que tiveram que arrumar o local que estava uma nhaca.**

**Eles tiveram que deixar tudo nos trinques porque no dia seguinte iria haver outra festa no mesmo local.**

**A festa seria promovida por Wes.Kate,Trip,Lucas e Jean os power rangers time force que estavam comemorando a vitória do Palmeiras sobre o Corinthians,pois o Palmeiras era o time do coração de Wes o ranger vermelho.**

**Acaba a faxina Tico,Teço e The Flash foram embora.**

**The Flash colocou Tico e Teco no bolso e deu uma rápida carona para eles até o ponto de ônibus,onde pegaram uma lotação destino Cupêce-Campinas.**

**Em Campinas os três diviam flat de 2 cômodos totalmente mobiliado que haviam financiado pela caixa econômica federal.**

**Essa foi mais uma festa incrível que ocorrreu no mundo dos desenhos.**

**Até a próxima festa onde muita bubiça pode acontecer.**

**_____________=________________=____________________=________________=**

**AI AI NÃO SEI DA ONDE TIRO TANTA ASNEIRA HEHE,MAS JÁ QUE CHEGUEI ATÉ AQUI AGORA VOU ATÉ O FIM E AGORA É AGORA DOS AGRADECIMENTOS.**

**ENTÃO VAMOS LÁ.**

**AGRADEÇO **

**MINHA MÃE QUE FEZ UMA SOPA DIVINA PRA EU ALMOÇAR HOJE HUUM TAVA TÃO BOM QUE COMI 2 VEZES UHU.**

**AOS POWER RANGERS O RESGATE QUE AJUDARAM AOS TIME FORCE NUM MOMENTO CRITICO,VALEU CARTER SEMPRE TE ACHEI MEIO BOIOLA MAS AGORA VOCÊ GANHOU PONTOS COMIGO.**

**AGRADEÇO A CORNA MALDITA DA NEET(TV A CABO),QUE FEZ O FAVOR DE ME FALAR QUE EU NÃO POSSO TER TV A CABO NA MINHA CASA PORQUE NA MINHA RUA NÃO TEM CABOS E OS MANÉS NÃO PODEM TRAZER CABOS NO MOMENTO.**

**TO ME SENTINDO UM EXCLUIDO SOCIAL MAS BELEZA NEET DESGRAÇADA.**

**VOU ARREACADAR DINHEIRO DURANTE 4 ANOS PRA PODER ASSINAR SKY KKKKKKKK.**

**AGRADEÇO A REDE GLOBO POR PASSAR S" EPIS"DIOS INÉDITOS DE YUGI-OH.**

**AGRADEÇO TAMBÉM AO SHIRYU QUE DEU SEU SANGUE AB NEGATIVO PARA RESTAURAR A ARMADURA DE PÉGASUS.**

**O SCOOBY DOO PORQUE DESCOBRIU QUE O FANTASMA DA "PERA QUE RONDAVA A FEIRA DO MEU BAIRRO,ERA NA VERDADE UM FEIRANTE REVOLTADO PORQUE TINHA SIDO EXPULSO PELOS COMPANHEIROS FEIRANTES.(MOTIVO-TINHA DADO EM CIMA DA MÃE DE UM DELES.**

**A VELHINHA TINHA 78 ANOS E O FILHO TINHA RAZÃO DE SE ZANGAR NÉ.**

**AGRADEÇO TAMBÉM A SOLENE DA MALHAÇÃO QUE DEU UMA CHANCE PRO BETO.**

**VALEU SOL O CARA MERECE,ELE É GENTE BOA E TE AMA.**

**VIVAAA O AMOR,O AMOR É LINDOOOOOOO.**

**BEIJOS PARA MINHA QUERIDA STELLA.**

**BEIJIN PRA LILI(S.D.D).**

**BIEJIN PRA PRINCESA GAÚCHA DAI.**

**BEIJO PRA ANGÉLICA QUE É A CRIATURA MAIS PURA QUE CONHEÇO TIRANDO EU CLARO.(BEIJOS TAMPONAAAAAAA)**

**ABRAÇO PRO MEU AMIGÃO LUCAS OVO DI *******

**É ISSO AI ABRAÇOS E ESPERO QUE QUEM LER ESTE BEST SELLER DO HUMOR GOSTE.**

**INTÉ MAIS**


End file.
